Toujours Pur
by DZ1987
Summary: While wandering Diagon Alley Regulus Black finds an opportunity to solve his problems. Alternate Universe
1. Thoughts and Plans

**DISCLAIMER:**

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and/or Warner Bros.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I've always admired the self sacrifice of Regulus Black, but I found it more just if he got an opportunity to save himself. This is Alternate Universe.

**_Diagon Alley, July 2 1979_**

Regulus Arcturus Black was wandering through Diagon Alley. Yesterday, after the last Death Eater meeting, Lucius Malfoy had grabbed his arm, given him a strange box and ordered him to deliver it to Borgin and Burkes. It probably contained some Dark item that Malfoy had sold to Borgin and Burkes and wanted Regulus to deliver. With a threatening voice Malfoy had admonished him not to look into the box or face the consequences if he did. Not that he wanted to have a look, it was probably jinxed. Besides, Regulus wasn't enthralled with Dark Magic or at least not anymore. He fastened his hold on the box and pulled his cloak even tighter to his body just in case anyone was following him.

Regulus still couldn't believe what turn his life had taken. When he had signed up to become a Death Eater he thought it would give him the opportunity to seek fame and glory. But he had never thought about the price he had to pay for all of that. Pleasing his parents had always been the most important thing for him, even if that meant to say goodbye to his brother Sirius and potentially damaging his soul. Not that he had given any thought to his soul either. At first he had to perform mundane tasks for Voldemort, such as assessing fellow Hogwarts students for potential recruitment or delivering messages and packages as he was doing now. His parents had taught him to think of Muggles and Muggleborns as inferior beings but that belief had crumbled down less then three months after joining.

He had been so pleased that Voldemort had selected him to part of a Dead Squad to raid Muggle homes. The home they had raided belonged to the parents of a Muggleborn girl from Hufflepuff in Regulus's year. Of course Voldemort didn't expect him to kill, but he wanted him 'to watch and learn how killing was done'. He watched and he learned but the lesson he learned was hugely different from what Voldemort had intended. When they had entered the frontyard the dog woke the Muggles inside. Avery killed the dog and Mulciber broke entry. Regulus and Avery had followed Mulciber inside. The Muggles were coming down the stairs to see what had caught the dog's attention and when they noticed the three of them the man tried to drive them back out of the house. While the man lunged forward Mulciber uttered the Killing Curse, killing him. The woman tried to flee, but Avery had constrained her through magical ropes_. _She had asked them who they were at which Mulciber had answered:

"We have come to escort you to Hell".

Mulciber had proceeded with uttering the Cruciatus Curse. The woman had started twitching and screaming. It had upset his stomach and he had found it increasingly difficult to keep on watching. When Mulciber had lifted the curse the woman started begging for her life. Mulciber then resumed his torture, but the woman apparently had noticed Regulus discomfort for she stared into his eyes, begging:

"Please! Make it stop! Please!"

He had averted the woman's gaze because her wailing and twitching had become unbearable to him. Avery had then uttered the Killing Curse before they left the home. Once they were outside Mulciber had patted him on the back, telling him that he should stop acting like a wimp and that the Dark Lord couldn't use remorseful killers. After those words he had desperately tried to see the Muggle woman as an animal, as his mother had taught him, but all he could remember was that a frightened human being had looked him in the eye and implored him to save her, which he hadn't done. From that point onwards Regulus knew that he wasn't capable of killing, maiming or injuring other people. The temptation of Dark Magic had worn off and he saw it for what it truly was, a cruel form of entertainment for deranged minds. Voldemort had lost his glamour too. In Regulus's eyes he sank from being a god to the Devil incarnate. Even though the episode had occured nine months ago he could still remember as if it had happened yesterday.

He turned into Knockturn Alley, down the street to Borgin and Burkes. He entered the shop and encountered Mr. Borgin behind the counter.

Mr. Borgin greeted him: "Hello, young man. You must be a Black. The noble features of a member of the House or Black can't be missed, not even by a blind man. What business brings you here?"

Regulus, not at all flattered, answered: "I'm Regulus Black. Lucius Malfoy asked me to deliver this box".

Mr. Borgin took the box from Regulus's hands and opened it to inspect its contents. Apparently the box hadn't been jinxed, because Mr. Borgin had done nothing special before opening it. Just before curiosity took the better of Regulus Mr. Borgin abruptly closed the box.

"Thank you, Mr. Black. Please convey to Mr. Malfoy my greetings and thanks. It has been a pleasure doing business with you. Goodbye, Mr. Black".

Regulus mumbled a quick goodbye and quickly left the eerie shop, eager to get out.

After witnessing the murder of the Muggle woman Regulus considered leaving Voldemort, but nobody had ever left the Death Eaters successfully before and Regulus hadn't been sure about the course of action he had to take. In the meantime he had to hide his doubts to Voldemort who, as Regulus had found out, was highly paranoid. Fortunately Regulus wasn't an important Death Eater and Voldemort found it more important to keep an eye on his most powerful followers. Nevertheless Regulus continued to follow Voldemort's orders, which luckily enough didn't involve any further killing or torture. Six month ago Voldemort had asked Regulus for the services of Kreacher, Regulus's house elf. He wanted to hide something. Regulus didn't trust Voldemort at all, but had to agree to his request anyway lest Regulus's discomfort became known to him. But Regulus had ordered Kreacher to come back, no matter what happened. Kreacher returned and told him a very gruesome tale. Voldemort had been hiding a locket in a flooded cave near the sea. Voldemort had sailed to an island in the centre of the cave, where a basin was located. The basin contained a poisonous liquid, which made whoever drank it extremely thirsty. Voldemort had forced Kreacher to drink it and then left Kreacher to die. Only his order and Kreacher's different Apparation abilities had ensured Kreacher's survival. Thinking about it still made Regulus furious. No matter how little Sirius and his parents understood, to him Kreacher was family and Voldemort had tortured him. Regulus was determined to make him pay for that.

During the last months Regulus tried to find out more about the locket. Voldemort had been telling them that he had found a way to become immortal. Through those few clues and months of research about the locket Regulus managed to find out that Voldemort had turned it into a Horcrux, a device in which a part of one's soul can be stored. Voldemort had ripped his soul and had stored part of it in the Horcrux. If he created enough of these things Voldemort would achieve immortality. Regulus knew he had to act, but uncertainty had plagued him. He had entertained the idea of defecting and giving the information about the Horcruxes to Dumbledore. However, he doubted Dumbledore would believe him. Dumbledore was a powerful and educated man, but Regulus didn't think Dumbledore knew about such Dark Magic. And even if he did know Dumbledore might be suspicious about the information or think it was just a ruse by Voldemort to spur him to reckless action. He had then thought about visiting his brother Sirius and come clean about being a Death Eater and his discovery. But too much had happened between them and Sirius had always been impatient. Sirius wouldn't have the energy or the will to listen to him.

He had come to the drastic conclusion that he had to destroy the Horcrux himself. Through repeated questioning of Kreacher Regulus had managed to roughly locate the cave and tonight Regulus would go there to destroy the Horcrux. Kreacher would accompany him to help him but there was no chance that he would let Kreacher drink the liquid. The elf had suffered enough and if Regulus had to sacrifice his own life to spare Kreacher another torture he would do it. Nevertheless, he found it difficult to come to terms with that fate. It wasn't the possibility of dying that bothered him most, it was the idea of getting poisoned. If Kreacher's account was true his death would be an agonising one. Kreacher bothered him too: what would be his reaction to him drinking the liquid? Kreacher was fiercely loyal, but would Kreacher let him drink the potion? Or would he try to stop him? Voldemort forcing Kreacher to drink the liquid was nothing short of torture, but Regulus didn't think having Kreacher watching him die was much better. He had to order Kreacher to leave him before Kreacher realised what he was doing. He also feared Voldemort's reaction to his disappearance. Not that he could harm him in death, but he would assume he had defected. What would he do then? Retaliate by killing his parents? Or Sirius? Or Kreacher? Regulus didn't know whether his plan was a good one, but doing nothing to stop Voldemort was worse.

Still thinking about his plan, he reached Diagon Alley again and as he turned the corner he bumped straight into a man.

"Can't you look where you are going", the man said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention", Regulus answered.

The man wore glasses and his black hair was unkempt and messy. He was accompanied by a woman his age with long, rolling red hair. They looked strangely familiar and just as Regulus was about to get on his way again the woman remarked:

"James, doesn't this man look just like Sirius?"

"Yes, now that you mention it", James replied.

Regulus now recognised the couple. The man was James Potter, the best friend of his brother Sirius and the woman had to be Lily Evans. Hadn't Severus Snape fancied her?

Regulus wanted to walk away, but James drew his wand and pointed it at Regulus.

"Where do you think you are going, Regulus Black? I think it's best you stay here until the Aurors get here", James told Regulus.

James then turned to Lily and said: "Lily, go and warn the Aurors".


	2. Questions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry for the long chapter, but there was a lot of information that I felt, belonged here.

**_Diagon/Knockturn Alley, around 1:30 pm, July 2 1979_**

"Shouldn't we first warn Sirius that we have captured his brother?" Lily asked.

"This man is a criminal. It is our civic duty that we turn men like him in. I'm sure Sirius would agree", James replied.

James Potter was right, Regulus thought. A man who joins the gang of a serial killer can only be thought of as a criminal. Nevertheless he couldn't get himself arrested. To much hung in the balance. Voldemort had a Horcrux at his disposal and only Regulus knew its location. Not that he wouldn't tell the Aurors, but what value would they attach to the words of a criminal. Besides, he didn't want to end up in Azkaban, even if he deserved it.

"You are right, love. But wouldn't Sirius want to have a word with him?" Lily asked.

"Sirius and Regulus haven't talked in years and I'm sure Sirius isn't in the mood to do so now. Besides, Sirius can visit him before he goes to trial", James remarked.

Lily's face turned grave and she shook her head.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I have heard rumours that Bartemius Crouch is sending Wizards straight to Azkaban now. Perhaps a Dementor will suck Regulus's soul out before Sirius can talk to him. We can't do that to Sirius, James", Lily said.

James nodded slowly and said: "Allright, we'll take him home. But we'll get someone from the Order there straight away to interrogate him".

Regulus couldn't believe his luck. He wouldn't go to Azkaban, at least not just yet. His cunning mind started thinking quickly and on moments like these he was happy to be a Slytherin. Even though his plan of destroying the Horcrux would have to be put on hold, he might not have to die after all. James Potter was going to bring someone from the Order of the Phoenix in to question him. It would be foolish to not use this opportunity to tell the Order about the Horcrux. He had always been reluctant to seek out the Order out of fear that they might not believe him, but now he had no choice but to go with the Potters.

James now turned his attention to Regulus and said: "Hand me your wand, or else..."

Regulus slowly moved his hand to his robes, grasped his wand by its tip and held it out in front of James. James looked at Regulus suspiciously as if he hadn't expected Regulus to surrender and then slowly took the wand from Regulus and put it in his own robes. James grabbed Regulus by his arm and they Apparated.

Diagon Alley slowly faded from sight and a small village appeared in front of him. James and Lily led him to a small house on the edge of town. The three of them strided through the hallway of the house and ascended the stairs. James opened the door to what appeared to be James and Lily's bedroom. Regulus and Lily followed him in. James produced magical ropes and managed to install Regulus onto the bed. Lily and James then left the room and Regulus heard the click of the door being locked.

Regulus spend the next half hour admiring the Potter bedroom. It wasn't big, but he guessed it suited their needs. Regulus then heard voices coming in his direction, followed by footsteps on the nearby stairs. As the voices came nearer he could hear the conversation.

"We have captured him this morning. James wanted to hand him over to the Aurors, but with the ruthless methods of Magical Law Enforcement I thought it best for the Order to examine him first", the voice of Lily said.

A man answered in a heavy, grumpy voice: "Yes, you are right. The Ministry has even given us permission to kill Dark Wizards now".

"You can't be serious", Lily replied with a shocked voice.

The man answered: "I assure you I am. Has Mr. Black revealed anything about You-Know-Who?"

James now entered the conversation: "He has said nothing yet. That's why we need your help. You have experience in interrogating Dark Wizards".

"I have, but such skills aren't highly valued by the Ministry these days. Three months ago Mr. Crouch passed a decree which gave us the authority to torture captives"", the man said.

"I won't tolerate anything like that in my house", James said.

The man replied: "Don't you worry, I don't like torture any more than you do. Dumbledore has been quite clear that the Order is not to use it".

The door was being unlocked and Regulus went to sit upright on the bed. The door opened and three people entered. Regulus recognised Lily and James, but not the man who accompanied them. He was covered with scars and his left eye socket didn't contain a normal eye, but an artificial eye which was spinning wildly. The man moved towards him and Regulus noticed he had a limp and used a cane to support himself. When the man stood in front of him he grabbed Regulus's face, pulled it towards him and examined it. Regulus became slightly unnerved when the artificial eye spun crazily and then gazed directly at him.

The man looked at him suspiciously before saying: "You are right, it's Regulus Black. The resemblance with his brother is impossible to miss. Let's take him to the living room to interrogate him".

James untied Regulus and Regulus followed Lily, James and the battered man to the living room. James beckoned Regulus to sit down in an arm chair. James sat down on the sofa. Before Regulus had noticed it, the man with the artificial eye had moved forward, drawn his wand and produced magical ropes to tie him up.

He then turned to James and bellowed: "Never leave a suspect unconstrained. Constant vigilance, Potter! Too many Order members have lost their lives because they were careless".

James and Lily were taken aback and James answered: "OK, Alastor. That point is taken, but you don't have to get all worked up about it. Besides, I have the boy's wand".

Alastor, as the man was apparently named, snorted, before Lily asked him: "Can I get you something to drink?"

Alastor shook his head, saying: "No thanks. You never know what's in it".

Lily's face grew sullen, failing to hide the disappointment of being so grossly distrusted by this Alastor. When she saw Regulus, she managed to put up a polite smile.

"Can I get _you_ something to drink, Regulus?", Lily asked.

Regulus, who hadn't had anything to drink since having breakfast that morning, wanted to accept the offer, but Alastor yelled at Lily: "What do you think this is? A tea-party? We are dealing with a Dark Wizard here. For all we know, he may have killed someone. The last thing I want for my suspect is to become too comfortable, lest he won't tell us anything. Constant vigilance, Mrs. Potter!".

Lily was visibly shaken and James rose from the sofa and said: "Do you always get so tense when interrogating a suspect, Alastor? Whatever the reason, I don't want you to upset my wife, so please keep it civil".

Alastor replied: "I understand you don't want your wife upset, but I don't need to remind you that interrogations aren't meant to be civil. Besides, I know those Dark Wizards. They'll lie and scheme to stay out of jail, those Slytherins. You have to come down hard on them if you want to know the truth. Now, if you'll let me do my job?".

"Be my guest", James said while he sat down on the sofa again.

Even though Alastor had voiced his opposition to torture only minutes ago, Regulus wasn't so sure of that after he had heard his last words. Alastor limped towards him.

"My name is Alastor Moody, also known as 'Mad Eye' Moody for obvious reasons. I am an Auror at the Ministry of Magic, so you would be wise not to mess with me because I know every trick from the book. You are Regulus Black, right?", Alastor said.

Regulus replied: "My name is Regulus Arcturus Black".

"You are a Death Eater. How old are you and when did you join?", Moody asked.

"I am seventeen years old. Next week I will turn eighteen. I joined the Death Eaters little under a year ago".

"What is your task whilst serving with the Death Eaters?"

"I gather information about potential recruits at Hogwarts and deliver messages and items to other Death Eaters and associates of the Dark Lord", Regulus answered.

"So you are basically an errand boy?"

Regulus nodded.

"How many people have you killed?", Moody asked.

"None at all".

Moody almost choked on hearing Regulus's answer and asked:

"Do you want me to believe that a Death Eater with one whole year of service hasn't killed someone yet? I have captured many Dark Wizards before, Mr. Black, and they all tell me the same thing: killing your first Muggle is something of an initiation rite amongst Death Eaters. Tell me the truth: How many people have you killed?"

Regulus got frustrated and repeated: "Nobody. I haven't killed anyone".

"I am surprised You-Know-Who hasn't gotten rid of you yet because your 'career prospects' as a Death Eater are clearly limited_. If _you speak the truth, which I don't believe you are doing now", Moody said.

Before Regulus could respond to the allegation, an impatient Moody suddenly raised his voice and said: "I'll ask you again: How many people have you killed?"

The interrogation wasn't progressing well at all, Regulus thought. He had hoped that this would be an opportunity for him to prove his innocence and to help the Order, but this Moody asked too many questions and gave Regulus too little room to give his own account of the situation. That he didn't believe a word Regulus was saying didn't help either.

Regulus yelled at the top of his lungs: "I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" Regulus breathed heavily and took the time to calm down a bit before adding: "I only witnessed a killing".

"What killing?", Moody asked.

"The Thorntons, the parents of Anne Thornton. She's a Hufflepuff girl from my year at Hogwarts", Regulus answered.

"What happened?"

"Nine months ago I was added to a Death Squad to raid Muggle homes. New recruits are selected to join these squads to get used to killing and torturing. I was put under the supervision of Avery and Mulciber. We then traveled to the Muggle home of the Thorntons".

The memories of that night were returning to Regulus's mind as he spoke. The nausea of that night was also coming back.

"Continue", Moody commanded.

"The barking dog was killed when we approached the home. When we entered Anne's father walked towards us and Mulciber struck him down. Avery and Mulciber proceeded with torturing Anne's mother. She started screaming and..."

Tears had filled Regulus eyes while he had been speaking and he found it increasingly difficult to keep on speaking as the most horrible memory of that night came back to haunt him.

_The eyes of the woman were fixed on his own. Tears fell from them as they pleaded. _

_The woman started begging, her words seemingly directed at him: "Please! Make them stop! Please!"_

_As she kept on wailing he felt the urge to intervene, but Mulciber and Avery were strong, and instead he turned his own eyes away from the woman's. A convenient way of abdicating responsibility. Avery raised his wand and said: "Avada Kedavra!". A green bolt of light passed from the wand to the woman and all life was extinguished from Mrs. Thornton. An end to her torture, but not as she had intended._

"Well, go on!", Moody asked harshly.

Regulus tried to keep talking, but instead found himself fighting the urge to vomit.

"That's enough, Alastor! Can't you see he's had enough of it", Lily interceded.

Moody objected: "He could be faking it."

"I don't think so, Alastor", James said.

Lily and James looked at him, their eyes revealing compassion, but also curiosity. They patiently waited for him to continue his story.

"She...she looked at me. Directly at me. Straight into my eyes. Then she begged me to stop..._them..._from harming her. I just stood there, frozen to the ground. All I did was avert my eyes. They killed her as if she were some kind of animal. I could have saved her but I did...nothing. I just let her die!, Regulus sobbed loudly.

Lily got up from the sofa, put an arm around Regulus's shoulder.

"What a horrible experience that must have been. But there was very little you could have done. It would have been two against one. The most important thing is that you are sorry", Lily said.

James, gobsmacked by what he had heard, drew his wand and untied Regulus.

"I think that was enough for one day. Don't you think, Alastor?", James said to Moody. Moody, unhappy that 'his' interrogation had been cut short by James, nodded curtly.

Regulus wanted nothing more than to agree with James, but he had to tell them about the Horcrux. Voldemort could be making more of them at this very moment.

"No, there is more", Regulus sighed.

"Oh my goodness, more?", Lily gasped. Regulus nodded.

"Three months later the Dark Lord gave me an assignment. He needed my house elf, Kreacher. He wanted something hidden. After what happened before I no longer trusted the Dark Lord and ordered Kreacher to return at all costs. Kreacher did return, but he barely made it", Regulus said.

"The Blacks have always been careful with their property", Moody remarked.

Regulus gaze rapidly shifted to Moody and he must have looked really angry, for it seemed Regulus detected a glimmer of fear in the old Auror's eyes.

"No matter what other wizards may think, Mr. Moody, Kreacher has always been and will always be family to me. House elves are capable of much more than being slaves. Kreacher is my friend", Regulus said.

"What did Voldemort do to Kreacher?", Lily asked.

"I wondered exactly the same thing when Kreacher got back. The Dark Lord had brought him to a cave and forced him to drink a vile potion. A poison of some sorts. I guess it makes the drinker extremely thirsty. Kreacher only returned to normal after he had drunk a lot of water. The potion had to protect the object the Dark Lord wanted to hide", Regulus said.

"What object?", Moody asked inquisitively.

"A locket, but after careful research I discovered it is much more than that."

"What do you mean?", asked Moody.

"I've discovered the locket is a Horcrux", Regulus informed them.

"A what?", James asked.

"Never heard of it and mind you, I've seen quite a lot of magic", Moody remarked.

Regulus was disappointed that nobody else seemed to know what a Horcrux was.

"What is a Horcrux?", Lily asked.

Regulus explained: "It is some kind of storage device. Dark Wizards can use it to store parts of their soul. If the body of the wizard is destroyed, the other part of the soul can be taken from the Horcrux and used to resurrect another body. It is a way for a wizard to become immortal".

"But that requires murder!", Lily exclaimed.

Regulus nodded.

"And you are saying You-Know-Who owns such a Hor- whatever its name is?", Moody asked.

"Horcrux", Regulus clarified.

"Yes, and is it operational?", Moody asked.

"I've done some research and it seems that a Horcrux is operational as soon as it's created. Everything, including living objects, can be turned into a Horcrux and things can become a Horcrux as soon as someone utters a spell after having murdered someone. I don't know the spell, but it seems the Dark Lord turned the locket into a Horcrux. I don't know whether there are more Horcruxes, but I assume the one I've discovered is fully operational. I was going to destroy the locket tonight, but now that I am here I thought it best to tell you about it", Regulus said.

"I have to take this up with Dumbledore. If the boy is right we have serious trouble on our hands. I only wish I had Veritaserum, so that we could separate the truth from the lies. Alas, that stuff takes ages to brew", Moody said.

"I don't think Regulus was lying, Alastor", James replied.

"We'll let him stay here", Lily added.

"Allright, but don't let him out of your sight. It could be a few days before I get news from Dumbledore. He's attending a conference of the International Confederation of Wizards.", Moody said.

With a loud bang Moody Disapparated.


	3. Conversations and Confrontations

**_Godric's Hollow, 7 pm, July 3 1979_**

Regulus entered the Potters' house in Godric's Hollow. Lily and James had been very kind to him after Moody left and didn't treat him like an enemy at all. They even conjured up a bed for him to sleep in. Last night James and Regulus had talked about Hogwarts and, more important, Quidditch. Regulus had become Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team at Hogwarts. James Potter had been a Gryffindor Chaser in the same period. James had attempted to bring Regulus's relationship with Sirius up, but Regulus found it too difficult to discuss it. Regulus also felt it was up to Sirius and himself to sort their differences out.

When dawn had come earlier this day the three of them had eaten breakfast together. James had left to do (top secret) business for the Order and Lily went on to clean the house. Regulus, feeling idle and restless, had left the house to roam through the hills and moors surrounding Godric's Hollow. The Potters had done well in choosing Godric's Hollow for their home, the countryside was beautiful and peaceful. It had made him forget that there was a wizarding war going on and that he had taken sides in that war. The wrong one, Regulus had thought. Regulus had been thinking a lot while walking. About Voldemort, his allegiance to him, how his parents had been completely wrong in their beliefs and how his own adherence to those beliefs had caused a rift between him and Sirius. Even though his parents had misled him, he still cared about them and wondered whether they were safe. He had also thought about Kreacher and whether Kreacher was worried about Regulus not having come home the night before. He hoped Kreacher stayed put and wouldn't go looking for him. It wasn't safe for him to leave No. 12 Grimmauld Place.

Lily had been preparing supper when Regulus entered, because the sweet smell of cooked food filled his nostrils.

Lily greeted him: "Hello Regulus. What have you been doing all day?"

"Walking and thinking", Regulus answered.

Lily put three plates on the table, beckoned Regulus to sit down and sat down herself. Regulus went to sit at the table.

Lily smiled at him and asked: "Thinking about what?"

Regulus sighed: "About my life and how futile it has been until now".

"Come on, every person is worth something. Even if people go astray they sometimes will be able to find the road again", Lily said.

Regulus frowned slightly and replied:

"You are more optimistic than I am. I am constantly wondering whether I'm making the right choice. I love my parents, I still do. I am worried for their safety. You know what the Dark Lord can do when he's upset. He won't overlook any treachery, not matter how small it is. I have spent so many years pleasing my parents that I am afraid of failing them now. If they were to find out about my change of heart I am sure they would disown me and cast me from their sight, as they did with Sirius. Sirius....". Regulus paused before continuing: "I fear his reaction too. We haven't spoken for three years and even before he left home, we didn't speak in any other words but curses and insults".

Lily took Regulus's hand into hers and said:

"Things can't be that bad. There must have been better times in the Black household too?"

Regulus felt a little, nostalgic smile come to his face when his mind wandered off to his earliest childhood memories. He answered Lily:

"Yes there were better days. Long before Sirius and I even knew what blood purity meant and the Dark Lord's name meant as much to us as Beedle the Bard's. Sirius has always been the big strong brother. He used to sneak through the house making objects fly, just to make me smile. Mom didn't like that a bit. Sirius was better than me in almost anything, but he was no good on a broom. You should have seen his face when I rode the broom perfectly while all his efforts failed. It was priceless".

Regulus looked at Lily, who was listening attentatively. Regulus's smile vanished and the frown on his face returned as he continued speaking:

"But as we grew older there was ever more talking about politics and blood status. My parents were grooming Sirius to be the Black heir, but he wouldn't listen to them. After a few years they gave up on him and they showered me with all their hopes and attention. I think I succumbed to that. I've never been strong, like Sirius. A great athlete, but easy to sway by opinions. Sirius was the Gryffindor after all. I think Sirius was jealous because of the affection our parents had for me and the Sorting widened the gap even further. He landed in Gryffindor, while I ended up in Slytherin. We were brothers, but driven miles apart by this invisible barrier. Sirius and I became part of a rivalry, between our houses and between our ideas. As I told you, I wasn't strong and I succumbed to peer pressure and the dominant ideas in Slytherin. And the rest is history".

Lily looked at him, pity in her eyes. Suddenly she clenched her hands around Regulus's hand and her face turned serious as if worried by something.

"I have a question too", Lily said.

"What question?", Regulus asked.

"How is Severus Snape doing? He and I used to be friends", she said gravely.

"I know he's making quite a 'career' as Death Eater. He enjoys the confidence of the Dark Lord. That is something rarely seen, I think he gives him important information or something. I remember seeing the two of you together often. I know he was upset when he lost your friendship . There was never much doubt in Snape's mind about joining the Dark Lord I think, but Malfoy only succeeded in gaining his pledge to the Dark Lord in Snape's sixth year. I can tell you, that's quite late. I have known people who wanted nothing more than fight for the Dark Lord when they weren't passed thirteen yet. But when Malfoy asked him again in sixth year Severus didn't hesistate for long".

Lily let go of his hand and looked around, somewhat sad.

Regulus noticed her sadness and said: "It is never easy to see friends making the wrong choices".

"No, it isn't", Lily said softly with a slightly tearful voice, even though she wasn't crying.

Regulus changed the subject: "Anyway, I wish to thank you and James for placing faith in me and for giving me shelter in my time of need".

Lily's sadness vanished and she said: "You don't have to thank me, or James. We thank you for informing us on the Horcrux and for giving Sirius the opportunity to see you again".

Regulus didn't comment, but he wasn't so sure about a reconciliation between him and Sirius. No sooner had he thought this or he heard the front door open and the sound of two voices filled the adjacent hallway. He instantly recognised both voices. One voice belonged to James Potter, the other belonged to his brother, Sirius. He felt himself becoming tense. He knew he had to face Sirius one day, but he didn't think it would be this soon. He listened to James and Sirius.

"I think Lily has almost finished with cooking dinner. I'll ask her to set up another plate at the table", James said.

"The food smells delicious, as usual", Sirius commented.

Lily rose from her chair to get the plate James just mentioned. Regulus got up as well and headed for the back door, not wanting to confront his brother.

Lily realised what he was doing and said sternly: "You aren't going anywhere. You are as much a guest as Sirius is and you will eat together, whether you and Sirius want to or not".

Regulus stopped in his tracks. He wanted nothing more than to get out of here, but he gave in as he usually did. He returned to his seat while Lily set up the plate for Sirius. While Lily filled the plates with food, the door opened and James and Sirius entered, still chatting about their latest adventure.

"Thank you for wanting to feed me, Lils," Sirius said teasingly. When he gazed across the room he noticed Regulus. Regulus cringed as he saw his brother's expression change. From mirth, it turned into bewilderment before it turned into something bordering on blind rage. Regulus was waiting for his brother to explode, but Sirius remained remarkably calm.

"What is _he _doing here, James?", Sirius asked coldly while pointing at him.

"Your brother has come here with important information for the Order", James informed Sirius.

His brother finally exploded, but he ignored Regulus and picked James as a target for his anger.

"Are you mad! You have let a known Death Eater enter your house! Whatever information he's got, it is probably a lie! His cronies are probably lying in wait, waiting for the both of you to leave the house!", he yelled at James.

Lily interceded with near equal vigour: "How could you talk about your brother like that! He's been extremely kind. His information has been relayed to Dumbledore to see if it has any merit. The least you could do is talk to your brother!"

For the first time since he had entered the room Sirius looked directly at him. His eyes and his voice revealed contempt when he said:

"I don't talk to murderers!"

"Enough, Sirius!", James said. He grabbed Sirius by his arm and led him into the living room. There the argument between James and Sirius continued. Tears had come to Regulus's eyes and he buried his head into his hands. He suddenly rose to his feet, knocking his chair to the floor in the process. With big steps he strode to the back door.

"Don't leave, Regulus. Where would you go?, Lily said.

"I don't know, but even here I keep on ruining things. I have ruined the friendship between my brother and your husband. It would be better if I left", Regulus said tearfully and he ran through the back door away from the cottage. He ran through the back-garden and left the premises.

"Come back, Regulus. Your brother has no right to treat you like this!", he heard Lily yell after him from the back door.

Regulus ran through the hills until he came upon a small lake. He sank to his knees and started crying. He couldn't do anything right for anyone. He loved his parents, but would they still love him if they knew he had betrayed their master? Voldemort liked his skills, but only if he used them for his purposes and his brother hadn't changed either, he still didn't listen and still had a temper. Feeling miserable, Regulus looked at the summer sunset before sleep got the better of him.

The next morning Regulus awoke on the lakeside. Luckily it hadn't rained that night, and the summer temperatures made sleeping in the open field almost comfortable. He noticed he had been visited by unwanted visitors when he felt the itchy mosquito bites. After the event of the preceding night Regulus made up his mind. He would go ahead with his original plan to destroy the Horcrux, but first he would go back to the Potters to bid them farewell and to apologise for the disturbance last night. He walked all the way back to the cottage. He hoped Sirius had left or was still asleep, for Regulus really didn't want to get into another fight with his brother. Sneaking through the same gate he had left yesterday, Regulus entered the back-garden of the Potters. He wanted to see if they were up and about. He saw them eating breakfast, but unfortunately Sirius was with them. Although he felt bad about leaving the Potters without offering an apology, he went back through the gate. He hadn't walked more than a couple of feet, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and looked into Lily's face. He read both worry and relief in her eyes.

"I saw you sneak into the back-garden. Where have you been?", Lily asked.

"I slept under the stars tonight", Regulus answered.

"Where are you going?", Lily asked with a concerned voice.

"I'm going home to get Kreacher and to make the final preparations to destroy the Horcrux. If everything goes well, by this time tomorrow the Dark Lord will be closer to mortality once more".

Lily looked dismayed and asked: "You said that destroying the Horcrux involved drinking poison. You aren't sacrificing your life, are you?"

"I am not going to let Kreacher drink it again. If I have to give my life to save Kreacher's, I will", Regulus replied.

"You don't have to kill yourself, Regulus. You are too young to get yourself killed. Wait until Dumbledore returns. Perhaps he can help you destroy the Horcrux without any sacrifice", Lily said.

"I thank you for your hospitality, but I have one question. Why are you so kind to me, a Death Eater?", Regulus asked.

"You aren't a Death Eater to me, Regulus. Not anymore. Like you I know how it is to live enstranged from my family. My parents have died and my sister is a Muggle. She wanted to be a witch too, but when I was allowed to go to Hogwarts and she wasn't our relationship deteriorated. We no longer speak to each other. I don't want that for Sirius and you. I also lost Severus Snape to the Voldemort and now I want to help you leave him", Lily said.

Regulus nodded. Lily smiled at him and said: "You must be starving. Do want some breakfast? I promise your brother will behave himself. James will see to that".

Regulus didn't believe she could keep her promise, but he went with her to please her. She would probably have kept pressing him If he didn't.

When Regulus and Lily entered the kitchen, Sirius and James were still eating their breakfast. Sirius glanced at Regulus, a glint of hatred glinting in his eyes. He wanted to speak, but a glance from James made Sirius change his mind. Lily prepared some toast for Regulus and sat him down at the table, directly facing Sirius. Regulus didn't speak and neither did Sirius. Both he and his brother didn't look at each other, choosing to focus on their plates instead. Lily and James struck up a conversation with each other in an obvious ploy to diffuse the tension that was building between the Black brothers. Neither Sirius, nor Regulus would cooperate. Lily served both him and Sirius a plate of bacon and eggs, a very extended breakfast indeed. Since neither Lily nor James was having extra bacon it was obviously part of their haphazardly contrived plot to get him and Sirius to talk again. Regulus wasn't in the mood to argue and it appeared that Sirius wasn't either. Lily left the kitchen for the living room.

James walked to Sirius and whispered audibly into his ear: "Try to keep things civil this time, Sirius".

James patted Sirius on the back and left the kitchen too, leaving Regulus and Sirius alone. For a full minute the only sound was that of bacon being grinded to pieces by the fierce jaws of the Black brothers. For years, Regulus's Slytherin pride had stopped him from talking to his brother. That his parents had ostracised Sirius didn't help either. Now Regulus was tired of having to argue with his brother and he decided to take the first step.

"How are you doing, Sirius?", Regulus asked.

"Did I miss you, you mean? No. I was doing fine until you came", was Sirius's brief answer.

Disappointed, Regulus turned his attention back to his plate. After another minute Regulus made another uneasy attempt at reconciliation.

"The Potters are great people, aren't they?"

"They are. I still don't understand why they even bother talking to _you"_, Sirius said menacingly.

Regulus tried to reveal his hurt, but tears started building up in his eyes. Sirius had noticed too.

"Don't you dare to start crying, Regulus! People like you have made too many others cry to have that right yourself!", Sirius hissed.

"I am not as strong as you", Regulus said. He had said that too many times in his life. He had been a small child when he first said that. His mother had been angry with Regulus for damaging the valuable China collection of the Black family. Sirius had stood up for him then.

"When will you stop putting the blame for your choices on 'weakness', Regulus?", Sirius spat.

Regulus didn't answer. Instead he asked another question: "Do you know Anne Thornton?"

"What kind of question is that, brother? But now that you mention, wasn't she a Hufflepuff from your year?", Sirius asked in return.

In his head he saw Mrs. Thornton being tortured and killed all over again.

"Her parents were killed nine months ago", Regulus said.

"It was in the _Daily Prophet._ Guilty conscience, Regulus?", Sirius remarked.

"Yes", Regulus admitted.

Sirius had risen to his feet and had started pacing.

"So, you killed them. I have always known you would become a murderer", Sirius noted wryly.

"I didn't kill them", Regulus said.

Sirius looked at him, incredulity and sarcasm on his face, and asked: "What did you do then? Poke your wand into their side?"

Regulus hesitated before answering: "I just stood there. She begged me to save her life, and I didn't do anything. Have you got any idea what it's like to see someone die while you can prevent it?"

"No, but I am no coward", Sirius said mockingly.

Regulus could no longer hold back his tears and said: "I am, Sirius! I know I am! And it disgusts me! I no longer want to be a Death Eater. I don't belong there".

"Why is that, brother?", Sirius asked.

"I hate violence. I felt it when the Thorntons died. I now realise Mom and Dad were wrong", Regulus said.

"You were more than keen to join You-Know-Who. You collected newspaper clippings of his atrocities", Sirius said.

"I didn't know things would really be like that. You haven't seen the Dark Lord in person. He isn't just evil. He's mad", Regulus said.

"Of course he is. I realised that in time. A pity you didn't, Regulus", Sirius said coldly.

"I know I was wrong! Please help me set things right again. Let's find a way to destroy the Horcrux", Regulus begged Sirius desperately.

"Ah, the 'information' you supposedly gave the Order. James told me about it last night. It's just a lie, Regulus. You can't be trusted and neither can your information", Sirius spat.

"You wouldn't say that, if you knew how dangerous the Dark Lord is with that Horcrux at his disposal", Regulus said.

"How did you know of this Horcrux. Regulus? I have never heard of it and nor has anyone else. What else can it be, but a figment of your imagination?", Sirius asked.

"The Dark Lord wanted to borrow Kreacher from me. Kreacher had to drink a potion for the Dark Lord. He wanted to hide a locket. The potion was a poison, supposed to protect the locket against theft. Kreacher was closer to death than life when he got back", Regulus said.

"Why should I care about Kreacher. That elf hasn't done anything half decent in his life!", Sirius said.

Regulus got up and lashed out in anger: "Don't speak about Kreacher like that! He has done more decent things in his life than you will ever do in yours!" Sirius was taken aback by his brother's unusual vehemence.

Regulus used the opportunity to continue his story: "Anyway, I noticed something was amiss with that locket. Do you remember that book Mom warned us never to touch before we came of age?"

"The one Dad told us was jinxed?", Sirius asked.

Regulus nodded and said: "I read it. I learned about Horcruxes, devices for storing parts of one's soul. I realised that the locket might be a Horcrux. If that's true the Dark Lord will be almost immortal now", Regulus informed Sirius.

Regulus looked into Sirius eyes and he noticed what appeared to be a glimmer of doubt. Sirius then laughed sarcastically and said : "You really believe in this nonsense, do you?"

Regulus spoke in his most serious voice: "I do. What do Lily and James tell you? Do they believe my account?"

The sarcastic grin immediately vanished from Sirius's face and he said: "I don't know what you did to convince them, but they do".

"Doesn't that count for something? James and Lily aren't thickheaded, are they? And why is Moody looking for Dumbledore's advice if all I say is 'nonsense'?, Regulus asked.

Sirius started pacing again and looked around in confusion. Regulus watched Sirius pace and think for half a minute.

"Will you help me in destroying the Horcrux, before it's too late?", Regulus asked Sirius desperately.

Sirius halted and looked at him, for the first time in years without a trace of hostility in his eyes, and said: "I will help you, but only because James and Lily want me to and only if and when Dumbledore confirms your story. And don't think you can call me 'brother', Regulus", Sirius answered.

This wasn't a true reconciliation, but at least it was a start, Regulus thought.


	4. Toujours Pur

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know it has been a while. University kept me busy. I hope it has been worth the wait.

**_Godric's Hollow, 10 am, July 4 1979_**

Regulus was relieved that he and Sirius finally found some common ground, even though he still had to convince him of the truthfulness of his information. Sirius and Regulus had silently finished the bacon Lily had prepared for them, before Sirius went to talk to James about Order business. Regulus had assisted Lily in washing the dishes. Suddenly Regulus heard two loud bangs outside the cottage. Obviously two wizards had Apparated nearby. While Regulus left the kitchen for the living room, Lily went to the hallway to welcome the visitors. Regulus heard Lily open the front door as James and Sirius entered the living room too.

"Hello, Albus. Hello, Alastor. Come in", Regulus heard Lily say.

From her greeting Regulus figured that Moody and Dumbledore had finally arrived, hopefully to corroborate his story. He listened to the conversation in the hallway.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get to Godric's Hollow, but Alastor had some trouble locating me. You know how careful the International Confederation of Wizards is when it comes to conferences. They are top secret", Dumbledore answered.

"Yes, I know. It's a pity that I can't offer you breakfast. I've just gotten rid of the leftovers", Lily said.

"Never mind. We have very serious business to discuss. It is important that I interview Regulus Black at once", Dumbledore said.

"He hasn't escaped, has he?", Alastor Moody asked suspiciously.

"No, he's still here", Lily answered.

"Good, release him and bring him to the living room", Moody replied.

Lily opened the door to the living room, allowing Dumbledore and Moody to enter the room before she herself did.

Moody looked at Regulus, who wasn't at all restrained, and his eyes widened visibly with shock.

"By Merlin. Why isn't that boy restrained! Haven't you heard what I told you the day before last! This man is a risk to everyone's safety! He could have escaped, or even worse, killed you both!, Moody bellowed.

Regulus saw to his disappointment that Sirius nodded in agreement, but James stepped forward.

"Regulus here hasn't tried to escape. He has been a very helpful guest", James said.

Moody mumbled to himself as he shook his head. Dumbledore hadn't said a word.

Dumbledore looked at Regulus and a friendly smile appeared on his face.

"So you are Regulus Black. I remember seeing you walk around the corridors at Hogwarts. God, how many times did I think you were Sirius. Only the Slytherin attire could tell the two of you apart. How are you?", Dumbledore said while he extended his right hand to Regulus.

Regulus shook Dumbledore's hand and said: "I'm fine, thank you Professor".

Dumbledore's smile disappeared and he said: "I have come to talk to you about the information you have provided to Alastor".

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?", Regulus asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I know what a Horcrux is, Regulus", Dumbledore said gravely.

"Then you know how dangerous the Dark Lord is, with this Horcrux at his disposal?", Regulus asked.

"Yes and that is why I want to thank you and commend you for your courage to bring it to my attention. Myself, the Order of the Phoenix and the entire Wizarding World are greatly indebted to you", Dumbledore told him.

A bit overwhelmed by Dumbledore's praise Regulus gazed across the room. James was sofly shaking his head, the real danger of the situation dawning on him. A frown had emerged on Lily's face. Moody was staring in front of him grimly. Regulus looked at his brother, who looked as if he saw hell freezing over.

Sirius snapped out of his reverie and asked Dumbledore: "You mean it's true what he has been telling you?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Can you tell me more about the Horcrux itself, Regulus?", Dumbledore asked.

"Kreacher, my house elf, told me it was a locket of some sorts", Regulus answered.

"Do you know where it is hidden?", Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, It is in a seaside cave, along the North Sea I think", Regulus told him.

"Thank you for providing us with this information, Mr Black. Hopefully we can destroy the Horcrux soon", Dumbledore said.

"What can I do to help?", Regulus asked.

"At the moment it would be best for you to stay here. Destroying a Horcrux can be dangerous, Mr Black. Voldemort may have cursed the locket. It is better for someone with experience to try and destroy it", Dumbledore told him.

"One more question, Professor. Could you provide protection for my parents? They live at number 12 Grimmauld Place in London", Regulus said.

"Of course I can protect your parents. Running from Voldemort is a big step and dangerous to both oneself and to one's direct environment. I will tell Alastor to put your parents' house under guard", Dumbledore said.

As Dumbledore retired to tell Alastor to arrange protection, Regulus thought about his conversation with Dumbledore. Regulus was a bit disappointed about Dumbledore taking over the quest to destroy the Horcrux. He didn't come this far to sit idly waiting for the Hocrux to be destroyed. He wanted to do something. Now that he has seen the Dark Lord's horrible ways, he wanted nothing more than bring him down. But Dumbledore was right of course. What could Regulus do? He was still a sixth-year pupil at Hogwarts.

As he was thinking Regulus felt a burning sensation on his left arm. His Dark Mark had been activated and the Dark Lord was calling him. Should he answer?, Regulus wondered. His parents and Kreacher didn't know about him being here and if he answered the Dark Lord would be left in the dark about his allegiance. At least he wouldn't go after them to punish Regulus. But if he answered he would squander his only opportunity to make up with Sirius and to contribute to the fight against the Dark Lord. Also, Regulus was tired of being a slave to that monster. No longer did he wish to answer the Dark Lord's every whim. Regulus wanted to be free. Free of the Dark Lord and free of the guilt that was gnawing at him, the guilt of not having helped Mrs. Thornton. Regulus would not answer the call. After a couple of minutes the burning sensation subsided.

Alastor Moody left the Potter home to make the arrangements Dumbledore had requested. The rest of the day went by idly until supper. While the others discussed the latest news and exchanged rumours Regulus's mind wandered off to Anne Thornton and what she must be going through. He wondered whether she slept as uncomfortably as he did? Probably worse than he did, Regulus thought. For the past few months Regulus had often thought of visiting her and explaining his part in her parents' death, but he was afraid that she would get angry with him. She had every right to be, but it wouldn't make it easy for him to confess his crime to her. But now that Dumbledore had taken the quest for the Horcrux out of Regulus's hands he had plenty of time to visit her.

Regulus decided to confide in Dumbledore: "Professor, have you heard of the murder of Francis and Jackie Thornton, the parents of Anne Thornton?"

Dumbledore put down the glass of pumpkin juice he was holding and answered: "Yes, I do. Alastor has told me you were a witness. You were unable to prevent Mrs. Thornton from being killed".

Regulus grimaced and said: "I feel terribly guilty about having done nothing. I can't put it out my mind and not a day goes by without me thinking about it".

Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding and said: "And now you want to talk to her and tell her about your failure to save her parents?"

Regulus nodded and said: "Professor, do you think that she will ever forgive me for my evil?", Regulus asked.

"Mr Black, you speak of evil, but if you were truly evil you wouldn't feel any remorse. I think Ms. Thornton is greatly upset about the death of her parents, but hopefully she will listen to you. After all it doesn't happen every day that a Death Eater comes clean with his crimes", Dumbledore said.

While Dumbledore Disapparated, no doubt to work for the Order, Regulus got up from his seat and walked to James and asked: "Can I have my wand returned to me. I'm leaving and I need to Apparate".

James reached for the pocket in his shirt and handed Regulus his wand, saying: "Of course you can have your wand. You're not dangerous anymore. Where are you going, if I may ask?", James asked.

Regulus took the wand from James's hand and said: "I am going to visit Anne Thornton and ask for her forgiveness"

Lily smiled at Regulus and said: "James and I know you deserve to be forgiven, Regulus. Good luck".

Unconsciously Regulus gaze shifted to meet his brother's. A mildly reproachful look appeared in his eyes and Sirius solemny said: "You're going to need it. You've got a lot to answer for."

Regulus nodded curtly as he felt an uncomfortable sensation taking hold in his stomach. Regulus didn't know where Anne lived, but he remembered how her home had looked like when he, Avery and Mulciber had raided it in the night. The memory of that night briefly flashed through his mind and it sent shivers down his spine. He focused on the memory of Anne's house and soon the familiar surroundings of Godric's Hollow disappeared and Regulus reappeared at an unknown location.

* * *

**_Somewhere in London, 7:30 pm, July 4 1979_**

When the world took shape again Regulus found himself facing an urban house not unlike his own. During the raid Regulus had noticed that Anne lived in an urban environment and that her house had been quite large, but because of the nerves and the cloudy night back then he hadn't seen that it was this big. He took in the surrounding neighbourhood and soon realised that he was in London. In fact he recognised the street name engraved on the sign closest to him and knew that he was only a mile away from his home in 12 Grimmauld Place. Mulciber had organised the raid but hadn't told Regulus where Anne lived. Instead they had used Side-Along Apparition. Regulus entertained the idea of going home to visit his parents after he had spoken to Anne.

Little did he know that Anne lived so close by. Most members of the magical community lived in the countryside, far away from Muggles in order for the Statute of Secrecy to be more easily enforced. Some rural localities in Britain had a substantial magical population relative to the Muggles who lived there, examples were Godric's Hollow and Mould-on-the-Wold. Hogsmeade, the village on the outskirts of Hogwarts, actually was completely inhabited by wizards and witches. In comparison the big cities of Britain, with their high concentration of Muggles, were only sparsely populated by magical folk. Only old magical families with connections to the highest levels of the Ministry of Magic lived in London, such as the Blacks and the Crouches, or the entrepreneurs on Diagon and Knockturn Alley, such as Mr Ollivander and Madam Malkin. However, as the number of Muggleborn pupils at Hogwarts increased so did the number of wizarding families hailing from British cities such as London, Birmingham and Manchester. But still, the magical community in London was so small that unless families knew each other it was very difficult indeed for a wizard to find another one of his kind, except at Diagon Alley. Most wizarding families in London were pureblood and like his own family shied away from contact with Muggleborn wizards. That and the fact that he hadn't spoken to Anne at all at Hogwarts made sure that Regulus wasn't at all surprised that he didn't know that she lived that close to him.

Regulus eyed the house to gauge if Anne was indeed at home, but Regulus couldn't see anything inside. He swallowed and let out a heavy sigh, before he walked towards the front door. He knocked at the door, but no one answered. He then noticed a button that was situated on the wall next to the door and he recalled that Sirius had once mumbled about something called a doorbell. He vaguely remembered Sirius describing it as a device Muggles used to make known to people inside a home that there were visitors waiting in front of the front door. Regulus decided to press the button and he heard a light chime.

Regulus looked through the somewhat opaque glass in the door for ten seconds before a person appeared in the hallway behind the door. He soon discerned the body of a young adolescent woman moving to the door before she opened it. Regulus saw that the woman had shoulder long blond hair and blue eyes. While Regulus was wearing wizard robes, the woman wore Muggle attire. She had dressed for the hot summer weather, for she wore a short-sleeved shirt and jeans. The woman was so Muggle-like that Regulus started to think that he was a the wrong house. However, the face of the woman looked like that of Anne Thornton as he remembered her from Hogwarts. The woman slightly frowned her eyebrows and studied his face intently as if she too recognised it. She had after all seen his face in the corridors at Hogwarts.

Even though he was extremely nervous, Regulus decided to make the opening move and he asked: "Are you Anne Thornton?"

The young woman answered: "Yes, and who are you?"

Regulus was so relieved that he had found the right house that he almost forgot to answer Anne's question: "I am Regulus Black, a Sly.."

But Regulus didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, for right after he had mentioned his name Anne's eyes widened in fear and she proceeded to close the door in his face.

"Go away, Death Eater! Leave me alone!", Anne shouted.

Even though Regulus had thought of himself as an unimportant Death Eater, Anne apparently knew who he was and that Regulus had joined the Dark Lord. Luckily enough it appeared that most neighbours were out that night and weren't there to witness the scene or they would have come out to confront Regulus or get in touch with the Muggle equivalent of the Aurors, who according to Sirius were called 'Metropolitan Police' in London.

Before Anne had closed the door on him Regulus called out: "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk".

"There is nothing for us to talk about.", Anne said.

Hastily Regulus said: "There is. I want to talk about your parents".

Anne stopped closing the door. She looked amazed and asked: "What do you have to do with my parents? Unless...". She stopped mid-sentence and the expession on her face changed to contempt and revulsion and she continued: "Unless you murdered them, you beast! Now get away, before I call the Aurors!"

Regulus couldn't blame her for her reaction but his attempt of explaining what happened that evening was going awry. She tried to close the door again.

In a last ditch effort to get her to speak to him Regulus said: "If I meant you any harm I wouldn't have rung the doorbell, would I? I would have used _Alohomora _to open the door or _Reducto _to knock it down and get to you without saying a word. Please, Anne? Give me a couple of minutes".

Anne stopped closing the door again, gave him a cold stare and said: "I'll give you five minutes. Come in".

He followed her to the living room, where she beckoned him to sit down. Anne didn't sit down but positioned herself in the doorway, folding her arms across her chest.

"I remember you and the gang of Slytherins you were with. Constantly bullying and hexing Muggleborns with your hideous Dark Magic. I've been at the receiving end of it too. I'm not surprised that you sank so low to become a murderer", Anne spat at him.

Regulus winced at her words. Not that they were unexpected. He had gotten Sirius to warm up to him somewhat, but he was his brother and Regulus had never taken anything precious away from Sirius. Anne was different in that he had robbed her of her parents or, as Regulus knew, at least had done nothing to prevent them from getting killed. He also remembered the Dark hexes they had used on Muggleborns. He had long thought of Muggles as inferior beings, but ever since Anne's parents had been killed he could no longer support that notion. Regulus still thought that being pureblood was something special. It meant that you were the descendant of the first wizards to walk on the face of the Earth. His parents had taught him to hate anything or anyone not living up to that pureblood standard. Even though Regulus still thought blood purity stood for the finest traditions in Wizardry, he no longer thought Muggles and Muggleborns to be beneath him. They were just different, but not inferior. He turned his attention back to Anne. How on Earth was he going to justify the injustifiable? He hadn't murdered Anne's parents but that didn't make him less culpable.

"Look. I didn't kill your parents, but I was there when they got killed", Regulus said.

Regulus looked at Anne and saw that his words annoyed and upset her.

She looked at him in disgust and said: "So you think you can wash your hands in innocence and shift the blame away from yourself. Whether you laid your hands on them or not doesn't matter. You're as guilty as if you had killed them". Anne impatiently looked down at the small black watch on her left wrist and said angrily: "This has taken long enough already. I have more important things to do than listening to a murderer like you making up excuses for his crime. You can't justify what you've done".

Regulus didn't want to justify his actions, he merely wanted to tell Anne what happened. Explain his own part in it. He hesistated to go further. What should he tell Anne? Her mother had died a horrible death and describing it to her seemed almost cruel to Regulus. At the same time he felt she needed to know what happened and how it happened. For the second time he started his story of the evening, tears building up in his eyes as the memories returned.

"I was with Avery and Mulciber. Mulciber killed your father, who tried to keep us out, and Avery killed your mother", Regulus said.

Regulus started crying and he continued with a quivering voice: "Your mother's death....It was horrible. Mulciber killed your father straight away....but your mother..".

While he had been speaking Anne had started crying too and when Regulus paused to swallow deeply and to shake his head hatred became visible on Anne's face.

"You beasts! What have you done to her!", Anne shouted.

Regulus continued: "Mulciber started torturing her. He placed her under... he placed her under the Cruciatus Curse. She started twitching and screaming...".

"Stop it! I don't want to hear it! Get out!", Anne spat at him.

Regulus eerily remembered the last words of Anne's mother:_ Please! Make it stop! Please! _He really started to think it was a bad idea to visit Anne and confront her with her parents' death like that. But in spite of the memory, or perhaps because of it Regulus continued his story. Anne, who had moved towards him to grab him by his robes, stopped and listened.

"...Then she begged me...to end it all....And I did nothing....Nothing, but standing there....watching. And then Avery killed her off.....like some animal", Regulus sobbed.

Anne exploded and grabbed him by his robes, saying: "You coward! How could you let this happen! Is there no humanity in you! No simple decency! You don't understand how it is to lose your loved ones. Not because they had done something wrong, but simply for being who they were!"

Regulus was lost for words. She was right that he didn't understand how it was like to lose someone he loved. Even though he tried to understand, he had never experienced it and therefore couldn't fully understand. He now understood what it was like to fear losing loved ones, but had never experienced real bereavement.

"And now you expect me to feel sorry for you?! To forgive you?! Begone, Death Eater! I don't want to see you again!", Anne bellowed.

The fruitless confrontation had made Regulus weary and he allowed Anne to push him through the hallway to the front door. As Anne opened the door to shove him out an owl flew straight at Regulus, dropped a piece of parchment in his hands and went back the same way. Instead of shoving him out, Anne stopped, folded her arms over her chest and looked at him reading the parchment.

Regulus read the parchment:

_Regulus,_

_Your parents' house is under attack by the Death Eaters! _

_I've called upon reinforcements and I am on my way to 12 Grimmauld Place._

_Come quickly!_

_James._

He felt the blood leaving his face and his eyes widen in horror as he read the parchment. He had feared this moment ever since he had been brought in by the Potters the day before last. After he had failed to show up this morning the Dark Lord must have figured out about his duplicity and now tried to hit him where it hurt him most.

Unconsciously Regulus looked at Anne whose face, upon noticing Regulus's horror, showed wonder as well as anger and he said: "I really have to go now".

While Anne closed the door with a big bang, Regulus tucked the piece of parchment in his pocket and drew his wand to Apparate. His heart was beating so fast that he feared about splinching himself, but after Disapparating from Anne's house he Apparated near his own home.

* * *

**_Grimmauld Place, London, 7:45 pm, July 4 1979_**

As soon as he had Apparated Regulus heard more bangs and he saw James, Lily and Sirius Apparating nearby. Regulus noticed that they were running towards a stately-looking witch who was hiding in front of the hedge that enclosed the frontyard of his home. At her feet he saw the unconscious body of a wizard. Regulus approached the witch too and he arrived at her position at the same time as James, Lily and Sirius.

The witch quickly examined their faces before she fixed her gaze on Regulus's face, before saying: "My name is Emmeline Vance. I gather from your looks that your are Regulus Black".

Regulus nodded, before Lily asked Emmeline: "What happened?"

"We were patrolling Grimmauld Place, with me guarding the section south of the Black home and Dedalus here guarding the northern section. About ten minutes ago I thought I heard a suspicious sound and I checked to see what it was and from whence it came. There was nothing there. When I came back about five minutes ago I saw Dedalus lying Stunned at this position and I saw a group of Death Eaters unhinging the front door and entering the building. I hid behind these hedges and sent you and Dumbledore a message by Patronus", Emmeline said.

James put his hand in his hair and cursed: "Damn it, Dumbledore told you not to lose sight of each other, didn't he?".

Emmeline nodded guiltily.

"Do you know which Death Eaters entered?", James asked.

"I thought I recognised Dolohov, Malfoy and the Lestranges", Emmeline answered.

Regulus felt his heart being clasped by dread. Regulus knew those names all too well. Malfoy was their ringleader, Dolohov was there for his meanness and the Lestranges were experts on the Cruciatus Curse. The worst of them all was his own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Regulus had always liked Bellatrix. She could be tender even though she had more often been sullen and cynical. Being a Death Eater had brought out the worst in him and so it had done in Bellatrix. But Regulus had been alarmed at how Bellatrix's malice had shown itself. She had become meaner than he could have possibly imagined. The change had been rather sudden and Regulus had long thought that something caused her to go mad shortly after she had joined the Dark Lord. Perhaps she too had been forced to kill and instead of turning away from the Dark Lord, turned insane?

The Order members had apparently come to the same conclusion as he did for Regulus heard them curse and sigh heavily. Regulus gaze met his brother's and what he saw surprised him. He had always thought that Sirius stopped caring about his parents after he had run away, but Sirius and Regulus exchanged a look of concern.

Regulus was growing restless as the Order member started to debate the best course of action.

"What are we waiting for? My parents are in mortal danger!, Regulus cried out and he ran for the broken front door of his own home.

"Stop Regulus, you don't know what's in there", he heard James say. But Regulus knew exactly what was in there. A couple of thugs, trying to make him see sense by taking everything away from him. He heard the others follow him in.

He took in the situation before him. His mother was running up the staircase, while his father was duelling at the base of it, attempting to hold the five intruders off. To Regulus great relief the anti-intruder spells his parents had put on the house apparently had succeeded in delaying their entry into the home. His parents had had a warning and managed to mount an improvised defence. There was no sign of Kreacher.

The combatants were distracted by the sudden entrance of Regulus and the Order of the Phoenix and they looked at him. So did his father and he said: "Thank God, Regulus". Regulus smiled at him and nodded. But Bellatrix, his own cousin, recovered from her amazement, noticed that Regulus's father had his guard down and interrupted the moment between father and son when she pointed her wand at Orion Black.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_, she shouted and a green bolt hit his father in the chest.

The world seem to grind to a halt as he saw his father hit the ground and look at Regulus with lifeless eyes.

Bellatrix grinned at Regulus. "Look what you made me do, traitor!", Bellatrix said and she mocked his helplessness by laughing at him.

"Dad!", Regulus shouted as soon as he regained the power of speech. Bellatrix was laughing menacingly, but Regulus ignored her and ran for his father body. Bellatrix stopped laughing when the Order engaged her and the other Death Eaters.

Regulus kneeled next to his father's body, pulled it close to him and said: "Why did they have to kill you? Why didn't they come after me instead?"

Regulus didn't pay any attention to the battle raging around him and he didn't care whether he would be killed or not. He just wanted to sit next to his father's body and die too. He felt tears falling down from his eyes. Suddenly he heard Lily telling him: "Pull yourself together, Regulus. The life of your mother is still at stake". Even though deep down he wanted to argue with her, the rational part of him told him to keep on fighting.

He saw Sirius fighting against Dolohov and Regulus noticed that Sirius was so engaged in the fighting that he hadn't seen their father fall. James and Lily were taking on Malfoy, and Emmeline Vance and Dedalus, who had regained consciousness, were duelling Rabastan Lestrange. However, Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Rabastan's brother and Bellatrix's husband, had followed his mother upstairs.

His helplessness slowly gave way to a desire for vengeance and a great concern for his mother's safety. Through furious fighting the Order of the Phoenix managed to force their opponents away from the staircase. Regulus was unsure of what to do. Should he join the fracas downstairs and help bring down the Death Eaters there or should he follow Rodolphus and Bellatrix who were going after his mother? He fully realised that if he went up alone he wouldn't have any backup, but he couldn't leave his mother to her fate. So Regulus mounted the stairs.

As he ascended the stairs the sound of the battle downstairs was smothered somewhat and he heard Bellatrix roaming the empty corridors, calling out: "Dear aunt, show yourself. You can run, but you can't hide".

Just before reaching the top of the staircase Regulus heard his mother shriek, before he heard Rodolphus's heavy voice saying: "Bella, I've found her!".

Regulus increased his pace and he saw his mother walking backwards, her wand drawn defensively.

"Leave my mother be!", Regulus shouted.

Rodolphus and his morther turned their attention to Regulus and Rodolphus said: "Well, well. What have we got here. Walburga's precious son is trying to save his mother".

"Regulus, run! Save yourself!", his mother shouted at him.

"I will not leave you behind, Mum!, Regulus answered.

Regulus saw Bellatrix sneaking up on his mother and Regulus warned her: "Look behind you, Mum!"

His mother turned around and cast a Shield Charm to protect herself against an incoming curse from Bellatrix.

Rodolphus, angry with Regulus for interfering with his plans, tried to disarm Regulus.

"_Expelliarmus!_", Rodolphus shouted.

But before the spell hit Regulus, he cast his own Shield Charm: "_Protego!_"

Regulus and Rodolphus duelled fiercely for the next couple of minutes, constantly firing, parrying and dodging curses. He managed to catch a glimpse of the duel between his mother and Bellatrix and saw that, despite her lack of agility, his mother was holding her own. The key to duelling was to put your opponent in a position in which he cannot defend himself or to coax him into making a mistake. After another two minutes of duelling, Rodolphus made such a mistake.

"_Crucio!_", Rodolphus shouted, but it was immediately clear that curse wouldn't hit Regulus and almost as soon as it had left Rodolphus's wand Regulus reacted.

"_Stupefy!_", Regulus said and the curse hit Rodolphus who was knocked unconscious. Regulus watched his mother duel and just when it appeared she was gaining the upper hand Bellatrix made her move.

"_Serpensortia!_", Bellatrix shouted and a serpent emerged from the tip of her wand. His mother hadn't counted on that and was surprised. The snake moved swiftly, sliding up his mother's body and biting her in the neck. After it had bitten his mother the snake moved straight for Regulus.

For moment Regulus was frozen to the ground before aiming a curse at the snake: "_Evanesco!_"

The curse hit the snake and it vanished.

It was as if a nightmare was unfolding in front of his eyes. He looked at his mother and saw that she was struggling for her life, which was slowly leaving her body with her blood. Regulus was engulfed in sorrow and anger. He had arrived in the nick of time, but still he couldn't save his loved ones. His mother tried to talk to him but her words were to weak for Regulus to hear.

"Oops, I did it again", Bellatrix said triumphantly and she laughed when Regulus collapsed to the floor on his knees, resigned to the fact all life had lost its meaning.

"Come on, cousin. You're making it too easy for me", Bellatrix said and an evil grin appeared on her face before she her wand at Regulus.

"_Avada Kedavra!_", she shouted and a green bolt left her wand, moving towards him.

But a fraction of a second after she had invoked the Killing Curse Regulus heard a familiar voice. The voice of Kreacher, his loyal house elf.

"Cousin Bellatrix mustn't hurt the master!", Kreacher shrieked.

The next moments seemed to go by in slowmotion. Regulus saw Kreacher step in front on him, so that he could block the spell aimed for him.

"NO! Kreacher! NO! Don't...", Regulus said as he tried to dissuade the house elf from sacrificing his life for him. But house elves only obeyed orders and Regulus hadn't given him any.

The bolt his Kreacher in his chest and he fell over, dead. Time resumed its normal course and Regulus screamed in agony. Bellatrix ran for Rodolphus, mocking Regulus by looking at him with a pseudo-pitiful look in her eyes.

She grabbed her knocked out husband for Side-Along Apparition, grinned at Regulus and said to him : "Goodbye, cousin. We will meet again", before barking out orders to other Death Eaters: "Our job is done, let's get out of here". She Disapparated and the other three Death Eaters downstairs did the same, for he heard three loud bangs.

He then heard a lot of footsteps on the stairs and heard the gasps of the Order members after they took in the scene in front of them. Tears were falling from his eyes. He saw Sirius looking at his mother, anguish visible all over his face. His mother looked at Sirius too and her eyes signalled recognition.

"Sirius?", she asked weakly.

"Yes, Mum," Sirius said as tears began to fall from his eyes too.

"Come...closer..both of you", his mother said as she grew weaker.

Regulus and Sirius did as they were told.

"Sirius....my boy. I am...glad that you returned", his mother said.

"I am sorry, Mum. But I couldn't support _him. _I really couldn't support You-Know-Who", Sirius sobbed.

"It is..alright...son. You are here, that...is...all that matters. Father...is he?", Regulus heard his mother say.

Both Regulus and Sirius nodded to confirm that Orion Black had been slain.

"Listen to me....my boys. You...only...have each other now. Take care...of each other", his mother told them while she looked in the eyes of both her sons.

"We will", Regulus and Sirius said in unison.

"Never...forget...that...I am proud of you. Of...both of you", his mother said and she looked at Sirius when she said the last words. Sirius managed to smile thankfully.

But Mother hadn't finished and she continued, her voice growing weaker every second as more blood left her body: "Also...don't forget...you are...pure. Always pure. _Toujours Pur_".

"_Toujours Pur_", both brothers whispered.

Then Walburga Black, matriarch of the the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, took in a final breath before her eyes closed, never to open again, and her head tilted sidewards.

Regulus looked around, completely lost for words and unable to think straight. He noticed that none of the other Order members had managed to keep their eyes dry. When he saw Kreacher, lying peacefully after he had bravely thrust himself in harm's way, a new waves of tears filled his eyes.

He grabbed Sirius and hugged him tight.

"I've failed, Sirius! I am a loser and good for nothing! There are gone! Father, Mother and Kreacher!", Regulus sobbed angrily.

He felt Sirius's tears dropping on his hair but Sirius, like the true Gryffindor he was, pulled himself together and said: "Yes, they are gone, but it's not your fault Regulus. You are not a loser. You are my brother", Sirius said.

Then Regulus heard the loud bangs of wizards Apparating nearby and a minute later Dumbledore, accompanied by Alastor Moody and James's friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, arrived. They were too late to make a difference. After they looked at the scene before them they cursed and sighed, looking down in defeat.

"Let's go, Reg. Back to Godric's Hollow", Sirius said.

Regulus, too tired to do magic, clung to Sirius's robes as they Disapparated to Godric's Hollow. After he had arrived there, Regulus went to bed and, even though he felt miserable, fell asleep.


End file.
